When Chipmunks Attack
by FlamingRedFox
Summary: What happens when a simple stroll in the woods turns into an all out raid? Find out as Inuyasha is defeated by a group of... chipmunks? Originally my very first fic, now reposted, and now COMPLETE!
1. In the Forest

**When Chipmunks Attack**

Disclaimer: If I own Inuyasha, could somebody please tell me where I put him?

A/N: This was my first story. It got taken down due to scripted-ness, so I've finally gotten around to redoing it. It's odd, short, and very OOC, but I like it lots, so enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**When Chipmunks Attack  
Chapter 1: In the Forest**

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang were walking through Inuyasha's Forest. They stopped to rest in a small clearing before reaching Kaede's village. Shippo, Kagome, and Sango sat on a log. Inuyasha jumped into a tree, while Miroku leaned against it.

"Um, Inuyasha," began Kagome.

"What?" replied the hanyou.

"I think we're being watched," she said nervously.

"You sense it too?" questioned Sango.

"How many and where are they?" asked Inuyasha.

"There are a lot of them, but they seem really small," replied the futuristic miko.

"I think they're in the trees," said the taijiya.

"What are they?" questioned Miroku as he finally spoke.

"I don't know," began Shippo, before breaking into a song… "But I've been told, Inuyasha's nose is cold."

"Why you little…" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the head.

"Ahhhh! Put me down! Kagome, help me!" screamed the little fox kit.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Everyone just rolled his or her eyes. Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground.

"Feh, what was that for?" he scoffed.

"You were picking on poor, little Shippo," replied Kagome.

"He started it!" retorted the half-demon.

"They're at it again," sighed Sango to Miroku.

Miroku agreed. "Yep."

"Anyway, what's in the trees?" questioned Sango loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh right. We forgot." replied the others with sheepish looks.

Inuyasha stood ready for battle, his hand on the tetsusaiga. Sango grabbed her boomerang, and Miroku grabbed his staff. Kagome notched her bow with an arrow.

"I think I see something!" exclaimed Shippo!

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. That's the first chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to do it. Don't hate me. Tell me what you think! I'll also give you nonexistent, but delicious dark chocolate, fudge brownies. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I promise it will get a lot funnier. You'll also hear the rest of Shippo's song. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Meet the Chipmunks. Review! Ja ne! 


	2. Meet the Chipmunks

Disclaimer: Still waiting for you people to tell me where I left the Inuyasha you said I owned.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. And to those of you who taint reviewin yet still read... leave me a review! I'm not asking for a page or anything, just something along the lines of "That was funny." You can even tell me it all out sucks if you want. I just want some feed back! I know you're out there! The hit counter don't lie... hopefully!

* * *

**When Chipmunks Attack  
Chapter 2: Meet the Chipmunks**

* * *

In the trees were hundreds of chipmunks. They sat, watching the small group of people below. Some were laughing at the people, especially when Inuyasha crashed into the ground.

(Chipmunk talk: it sounds like a bunch of squeaks)

Bob, Leader of the Chipmunks cleared his voice and spoke. "Travelers in the forest. They must have food."

"Yay! A raid! We get to go steal their food, FUN!" squeaked the rest of the chipmunks.

"Bingo!" replied Bob. He began to give orders. "Get in all of the surrounding trees and wait for my signal!"

"AYE AYE, Captain!" the chipmunk army squeaked.

The chipmunks surrounded Inuyasha and his friends. Then, they waited for Bob's signal. The gang was waiting for the attack down below. Inuyasha heard a rustling in the treetops.

The chipmunks asked, "Ready Captain?"

"Ataaaaaaaaaaaack!" shouted Bob.

All the chipmunks jumped from the trees and into the clearing.

* * *

A/N: There it is. A new chapter. Remember… review if you want nonexistent brownies. Sorry for the shortness. It was only about a page on the paper. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. When Chipmunks Attack

Disclaimer: If I own Inuyasha, why would I misplace him?

A/N: This is the second to last chapter. It is also the longest. Enjoy. AND STOP RUNNING UP THE HIT COUNTER WITHOUT REVIEWING! I may end up doing something I'll most likely regret...

**

* * *

When Chipmunks Attack  
****Chapter 3: When Chipmunks Attack**

* * *

The gang heard a loud squeak. All of a sudden, hundreds of chipmunks surrounded them.

"Distract the humans and get the bag!" commanded Bob.

"AYE AYE, Captain!" the chipmunks squeaked again.

Bob jumped onto Inuyasha's face. Some of the chipmunks knocked Miroku down. Others surround Kagome, Sango, and Shippo's feet. The few remaining ones went after Kagome's bag.

"Ahh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" screamed Inuyasha very uncharacteristically.

Kagome joined him in freaking out. "Ahh, mice!" She was jumping up and down, trying not to touch them.

Shippo was laughing. "HA HA! Inuyasha is afraid of a bunch of chipmunks! HA HA!" Bob jumped off of Inuyasha's face and landed on Shippo. Shippo started screaming.

"Ha, who's afraid of the chipmunks now?" scoffed Inuyasha.

Miroku was flat on the ground with chipmunks piled on top of him. Sango was giggling like crazy, no matter how hard she tried not to. Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but before any words could come out, a chipmunk crawled into his mouth. Sango started to laugh harder. Her reasons for the insane giggles included everyone being afraid of the chipmunks. She thought they were cute.

Kirara, in her smaller form, started playing tag with some of the chipmunks. Sango had two chipmunks sitting on her head, one sitting on each shoulder, and she was holding six in her arms.

Some of the chipmunks finally got Kagome's bag open. Bob jumped off of Shippo's face and Shippo began leading a few of the chipmunks in song.

"I don't know but I've been told, Inuyasha's nose is cold. Sound off!" sang the young kitsune.

"Squeak, squeak," sang the chipmunks. (Replace the squeaks with 1, 2.)

"Sound off!" sang Shippo.

"Squeak, squeak," squeaked the singing chipmunks. (Replace the squeaks with 3, 4.)

"Sound off!" sang Shippo one final time.

"Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak," finished the chipmunks. (Replace the squeaks with 1, 2, 3, 4.)

"I'm gonna pound you Shippo!" yelled Inuyasha. He started chasing Shippo around.

"Ahh! My bag!" yelped Kagome.

"Get the food!" shouted Bob.

Miroku finally broke free of all the chipmunks and spit out the one in his mouth. By now, Sango had dropped all of the chipmunks she was holding and was laying on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Stop laughing Sango," pouted Miroku.

"I ha ha can't ha ha help it ha ha ha. It's just too ha funny ha ha," giggled the taijiya.

All the chipmunks grabbed the food and raced back to the trees.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. Chapter three. Review if you want brownies. Now all you have to do is push that little button. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: That's it! I can't find Inuyasha anywhere! That must mean I don't own him at all! And no, Tenshi, you are not getting the misplaced Inuyasha that I don't own.

A/N: Well fokes, here it is. The last chapter. Oooooooooooo. I know, I know, short story. Well what do you expect from someone who wrote way back during spring break of like two years ago, on her way home from Florida, stuck in Virginia for six hours all because of stupid traffic, locked in a motor home with her mom, dad, and very annoying sister? I just wanted a good laugh and this story came to mine. Anyway, enough of my ranting. On with chapter four. AND REIVEW! I swear that hit counter is gonna drive me bonkers!

**

* * *

When Chipmunks Attack  
****Chapter 4: Aftermath**

* * *

"Anyone not here, pleas raise your paw," stated Bob in his commanding, squeaky, chipmunk voice. 

"That was fun," squeaked all the chipmunks.

Inuyasha was yelling at the retreating chipmunks. "Get your sorry butts back here and fight you thieves! Bring back my ramen!"

"Great! And, I had just refilled the bag too. Mom's gonna kill me for letting the chipmunks get all the food," muttered Kagome.

"At least you didn't have any chipmunks crawl into your mouth," stated Miroku, still trying to get the taste of chipmunk out of his mouth.

Sango couldn't stop laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Everyone stared at her and they started to laugh too. What just happened WAS pretty funny.

"To think, a group of people who spend their days killing demons are afraid of a bunch of cuddly, little chipmunks," said a bemused Kagome.

A group "yep" was heard.

"Let's go tell Kaede what happened!" squealed Shippo excitedly.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha was still upset about being bested by an army of chipmunks.

Miroku helped Sango up. She was still laughing.

"Ha ha thanks ha ha ha ha," she managed to gasp out.

They all continue their walk to Kaede's village.

The End

* * *

A/N: There, it's done… again. Tell me what you think! I may do a sequeal called When Squirrels Attack. There's just something about crazed rodents that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I hope you enjoyed the very first fic my odd little mind ever came up with! Review please! And tell me if you want the sequeal! 


End file.
